1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to a pivoted wand and nozzle body utilized for the cleaning of floors or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nozzles with pivoted wands are generally old in the art. These take many forms but include, essentially, a means for pivoting the wand to the nozzle so that relative rotational displacement in a vertical plan may take place between the two to permit the operator of the nozzle to push it over the floor or carpet which is being cleaned. In these arrangements, however, no provision is made to prevent tipping of the nozzle during movement of it backwards and forwards as it is utilized to clean the covering on which it is placed.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a wand-nozzle pivot where the pivot location of the nozzle prevented the generation of unbalanced moments on the nozzle body to prevent its tipping during its to-and-fro movement.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pivoting arrangement for a nozzle and wand configuration which has an anti-tip function.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wand-nozzle pivot arrangement where the pivot is centered on the floor to prevent the generation of an unbalanced moment of forces around the nozzle body.
It is a still further object of the invention to form the pivot in the bottom plate arrangement so as to conveniently locate it close to the floor on which the nozzle is disposed.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide an improved pivot arrangement for a wand-nozzle configuration.